


The Secret Arts of Chefs

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cooking, Other, Poison, Ramen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: There are more secrets in a Hidden Village than most people realize.





	The Secret Arts of Chefs

“Morning, Old Man Teuchi! Morning, Ayame!”

Teuchi looked up from the pot he was stirring. “Good morning, Naruto-kun!”

Ayame smiled at the boy. “Good morning, Naruto-kun!” She stopped chopping vegetables, wiped off her hands and approached the boy sitting at the counter. “What would you like to eat today?”

“Pork ramen!” Naruto leaned forward and sniffed. “What’s that you’re making? Is it a new type of ramen?”

Teuchi kept stirring but he smiled at the boy. “No, this is something special I make for certain customers.”

“Can I have some?”

“No, this isn’t meant for eating.” Teuchi stopped stirring and turned off the heat. He looked over at the young blond. “Do you smell something from this pot, Naruto-kun?”

Naruto leaned forward again and sniffed. His brow wrinkled. “Something…like flowers? Like the ones the Yamanaka keep in the locked glass buildings.” His eyes scrunched together as he thought. “And…and something that makes my nose itch. Not like a sneeze but…itchy.”

“Thank you for telling me that, Naruto-kun.”

It was obvious that Naruto was going to ask another question but then Ayame distracted him by placing a bowl of ramen in front of him. The boy cheered then devoured the contents, shouted his goodbye and ran off.

Ayame turned to her father. “You really shouldn’t be making that on the same stove as the food we sell to our food customers.”

Teuchi raised an eyebrow at his daughter. “So, you think that your father would be clumsy enough to poison his food customers?”

She laughed softly. “No, I don’t but if the Hokage should hear about it…”

“Then the Hokage can come to me and discuss it. This particular poison takes a month to prepare. It cannot be rushed and the seduction mission kunoichi have been using it like water recently.”

“I’ve noticed.” Ayame bit her lip. “Father, the rumors…”

Teuchi shook his head. “I know. Keep your eyes and ears open. We protect each other. We’ll do our best to protect the boy. And we’ll do what we can to protect the village. That’s all we can do.”

“Yes, father.”

A new customer entered the shop. And father and daughter greeted him with a smile and a welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going in a slightly different direction but the story had its own ideas.
> 
> This takes place probably a year or less before the Uchiha Massacre.


End file.
